The Real Sheldon
by MrRobButtle
Summary: Why does Sheldon hold his posessions in such high regard? Penny is about to find out... Rated M for the f bomb in Chapter 2, and possbly in future parts aswell.
1. Chapter 1

"SHELDON!"

Leonard flinched on the couch and cast a look across to his roommate in the kitchen.

"What did you do now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Sheldon mumbled, turning his back away from Leonard so his roommate wouldn't be able to see his eye twitch.

"Really? So Penny is bellowing your name from across the hall for no reason whatsoever?" Leonard asked.

"She is an inscrutable member of the female gender. Who knows what she does anything for?" Sheldon offered.

"Sheldon…?" Leonard prompted.

"Fine. I may have organised her closet. I say organised rather than reorganised because reorganised would suggest there was any kind of organisation to begin with." Sheldon replied.

"Oh god, not this again!" Leonard groaned. Just then the door burst open.

"He's in the kitchen." Leonard replied without hesitation. Penny stormed across the room.

"Hello Penny. May I say how lovely you're looking this morning?" Sheldon asked.

"Shut it science boy! What the hell have you done to my closet?" Penny fumed.

"He's organised it. He said he organised it rather than reorganised it because to say he reorganised it would suggest you'd organised it to begin with. His words not mine." Leonard stated from the couch.

"Was that quote really necessary?" Sheldon enquired.

"Yes. You brought this on yourself. Go junior rodeo on him Penny. But not too much blood spill. I just cleaned the kitchen this morning." Leonard replied.

"Cleaned it? With what? Contaminated tissues? I cleaned the kitchen because I can never trust you to do a thorough job." Sheldon hit back.

"Excuse me! Closet!" Penny interrupted.

"I placed an organisational paradigm upon your closet. My conclusion is that your life will be greatly enhanced as a result of my efforts. You're welcome." Sheldon replied.

"Welcome my ass, I can't find anything! Where are all my shoes?" asked Penny.

"I took them to a charity shop." Sheldon replied. Leonard shifted in his seat.

"Oh crap!" he mumbled as he saw Pennys face turn from red to black like thunder. He knew if there was one thing you didn't do, it was touch Pennys shoe collection.

"You…did…what?" Penny asked slowly.

"It is better to give than to receive Penny." Sheldon assured her.

"They weren't yours to give in the first place! How dare you come into MY apartment, go into MY closet, and give away MY shoes!" Penny fumed.

"I could hardly do it with mine. My shoes are sensible. Yours have no function other than to rob you of any available space in your closet. Now don't be alarmed. I have bought you a present." Sheldon replied reaching under the counter.

"Is it a new neighbour that isn't a complete jackass?" Penny spat.

"It's new shoes." Sheldon replied holding a box out in front of him. Penny glared at the box and lifted the lid off.

"You call those shoes?" she asked.

"They're suitable for all occasions. Notice the high backs on them, helping to protect your ankles in the event of a fall…"

"SHELDON!" Penny interrupted jumping up and down with her hands in the air. Sheldon took in her movement for a moment and waited for her to stop jumping.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Sheldon…they were MY shoes. You had no right to take them. You know what, two can play at that game." Said Penny. She disappeared down the hall towards the bedrooms.

"Well that was a little non specific. Am I supposed to follow her or remain here until she returns?" Sheldon asked. Leonard shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I would suggest that you run for your life…but then that means she'll unleash her fury on me…so you keep your ass where it is!" Leonard replied.

"Thank you Leonard. You've given me a great idea. Bye." Sheldon headed across the apartment.

"Where are you going? Hey come back here! You're not leaving me to deal with this!" Leonard cried getting off the couch to be greeted with the door closing and the sound of footsteps going down the stairs.

"Oh to hell with it, I'm running too!" Leonard mumbled and was soon sprinting down the stairs towards the lobby himself. By lunch time Leonard had decided to venture back to the fourth floor.

"Hey Leonard!" Penny smiled from her door.

"ARGH!" Leonard cried startling back against the wall.

"Why so jumpy? I'm not angry anymore." Penny replied.

"You're not?" Leonard asked relaxing a little and walking towards her.

"Payback is a bitch. Sheldon came home about ten minutes ago. I reckon any moment now he should discover what I've done." Penny replied. Suddenly there was the blood curdling scream from the man with a 187 IQ inside the apartment of 4A.

"What did you do?" Leonard asked. The door flew open.

"Penny!" Sheldon called, looking distressed.

"Hi Sheldon. Something wrong?" Penny smirked.

"Where are they?" he asked softly.

"Where is what?" Penny asked, looking innocent.

"Penny, I know your intelligence is drastically below mine, but even you're not stupid enough not to know what I'm talking about. My posessions from my bedroom." Sheldon replied.

"Ignoring one of your frankly far too frequent insults…you mean your comic books? Your action figures? Your dvd boxsets of Star Trek?" Penny asked.

"Penny you didn't?" Leonard asked.

"You bet your ass I did! How does it feel to have someone take away YOUR posessions Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"No. No you didn't. You couldn't have. You…you have them in your apartment. You're playing a joke on me." Sheldon said softly.

"Revenge Sheldon. You gave away my shoes, I gave away your nerd gear." Penny replied. Sheldon shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong Sheldon? Wondering how I would dare to do something like that? I had the same thought about you this morning." Penny said after a moment. Sheldons eyes watered.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" he whispered and spun round 180 degrees and headed back into the apartment and closed the door.

"Serves him right." Penny shrugged.

"Penny, I can't believe you would do that." Said Leonard.

"Oh come on Leonard, he gave away my shoes!" said Penny.

"Yes! Which you can buy more of! Some of those things Sheldon had are incredibly rare, he won't be able to get probably more than ten percent of what you've given away." Leonard replied.

"It'll still be ten percent more than what he should have. For god sake, he's a grown man, he shouldn't be reading comics and playing with toys!" Penny replied.

"I'm really disappointed in you Penny." Leonard.

"Oh come off it, we both know all I have to do is throw my top over my head and move towards the bedroom for that to change!" Penny scoffed.


	2. Sheldons revelation

"Maybe Stuart will give them back?" Leonard wondered aloud.

"Yeah right. Like I would take them to Stuart? Sheldon would offer a weird sword thing from Star Wars and Stuart would hand everything else straight back, I want my revenge for my shoes!" Penny replied.

"That was a horrible thing to do. Sheldon gave away your shoes because he's _Sheldon_! He didn't know he was doing anything wrong. You…you did that knowing you were. That's different." Leonard replied. There was a long silence.

"Why do you have to spoil my buzz?" Penny hissed.

"Please. Go talk to him. Say you're sorry." Said Leonard. Penny shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"I get to go to that strip club with the firefighter stripper again!" Penny countered.

"Again? What strip club?" Leonard asked.

"Oh. Must have been Bernadette and Amy I told that story to. Never mind." Penny replied.

"Wait, wait, strip club? You went to a strip club? That's double standards, if I did that you'd bitch at me for weeks!" Leonard argued.

"Please, you wouldn't get in the club, they have a four foot minimum height restriction." Penny scoffed.

"Penny!" Leonard said (half) firmly.

"Fine, I'll go talk to the stupid crybaby! God, do you know how much those shoes cost me though?" she asked.

"Go talk to Sheldon, and I will give you the money to buy a whole new shoe collection." Leonard countered.

"Fine." Penny grumbled. She reluctantly headed across to 4A and opened the door.

"Hey Whackadoodle?" she called out unenthusiastically. Silence.

"Well he's obviously not ready to talk, I'll…" Penny tried to back out the door but Leonard came up behind her and pushed her inside and closed the door on her.

"If he thinks he's getting any tonight he can kiss my ass!" Penny mumbled as she glared at the door and imagined Leonard on the other side. She reluctantly made her way down the hall. She tapped gently on Sheldons door.

"Sheldon, you in there?" she asked quietly.

"FUCK OFF!" came the reply from inside. Penny stumbled back from the door.

"Did you just swear at me?!" Penny gasped in surprise. More silence. Penny pushed the door open.

"Get out!" came a voice from the window. Penny looked across to see Sheldon leaning out of the open window.

"Come on…I came to talk." Penny said quietly.

"I don't want your talk Penny. Go away." He replied.

"It's just some toys and books…" Penny replied. Sheldon stepped back from the window and turned to face her, his face a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Much like your shoes were just shoes, but you saw fit to do this to me!" he replied.

"Alright, look…can we just sit down for a moment?" Penny asked.

"No. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to sit with you. I don't want to be in the same room as you. I don't want to explain to you what those things meant to me because you don't have the sensitivity to listen without making fun of me." Sheldon replied.

"Sensitivity? You want to talk about sensitivity? You're the most insensitive person I've ever met! What about when my cousin passed away and I said I had to go to the will reading?" Penny asked.

"I made a very logical statement." Sheldon argued.

"You said 'Hopefully he left you some money so you can buy your own Wifi instead of piggybacking mine'!" Penny replied.

"I stand by my comment…a logical statement." Sheldon replied.

"Whenever you talk to me you're rude, you insult me, you belittle me, you make me out to be some blonde bimbo just because I don't flash a fancy degree and a list of useless letters after my name!" Penny argued.

"Useless letters? They are academic qualifications! Perhaps if you hadn't dropped out of community college you would understand what those are!" Sheldon replied.

"Oh, you're such a jumped up little smartass who thinks you're better than everyone else! Well you know what Sheldon? I couldn't give a rats ass if you have a 183 IQ." Penny shot back.

"187. Leonards is 183." Sheldon corrected.

"You see? That's what I'm talking about! You have to be better than everyone! You can't stand for someone else to say something without you correcting them!" Penny argued.

"So I should allow you to spout off inaccurate facts?" Sheldon enquired.

"Oh, I don't know why I even came in here! You're impossible!" said Penny.

"I can't be impossible. I exist. You meant to say I'm improbable." Sheldon corrected again. Pennys eyes glazed with fury.

"Sheldon, shut up! Shut up! For god sake, will you shut up?!" Penny asked advancing towards him and slamming her fist into his chest repeatedly as she spoke. Sheldon grasped her wrists in both hands and glared at her, eyes fixed on hers as silence fell over them.

"Physical assault doesn't solve anything Penny." Sheldon whispered softly after a moment. Pennys breath caught in her throat. There was something soft yet deadly about how he looked and spoke now.

"Should you care to know Penny…I treasured my possessions because they are all I have. Apart from my academic success what else do I have? I don't socialise, I don't go out on dates except when forced to by Amy Farrah Fowler. I collect comics and figures and other things you think of as useless childish posessions because for a little while…not long…but a little while…I feel I can just about bear to be me." Sheldon whispered.


	3. Inside the mind of Doctor Sheldon Cooper

**A/N I'm sorry this has taken so long to write. I've been busy with other projects and writing has gone on the back burner. I know, I know, I allowed something to get in the way of The Big Bang Theory, how outrageous! Lol Sheldon expresses thoughts that shock Penny to the core…**

A moments silence passed and Penny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I thought it was all science to you. That was all that mattered to you." She whispered. Sheldon scoffed, as if hurt by the very idea.

"You think I like my life Penny?" he asked. The look of hurt blazed in his eyes.

"But you're the most successful scientist ever!" Penny explained.

"Professor Stephen Hawking is successful. Albert Einstein was considered successful, although to be fair all his great ideas were seen as breakthroughs because no one knew any different. I do not care for Mr Einstein. My point is…I am nowhere near the league of people like that. I would like to be. I try to make out I am. But I'm a failure. I take solace in my comics and memorabilia because collecting it is something I'm good at. And it gives me comfort. And you…someone I considered my best friend…you've taken that away from me." Sheldon whispered, and released her wrists to move back to the window.

"I'm your best friend?" Penny whispered in surprise.

"I am not what you think I am Penny." Sheldon continued, ignoring her question. Penny moved a step closer.

"Sometimes I go up on the roof at night. I look down, I calculate the precise drop to the concrete sidewalk below using the most complicated of equations. And sometimes I wish I had the courage to step off." Sheldon whispered. Penny gasped. Before she could stop herself she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, violating his precious personal space.

"Don't you ever say something like that." She whispered into his neck.

"I often find myself jealous of other people. They somehow have everything worked out. They are happy. It seems like something I'll never achieve." Sheldon mused aloud. Sheldon tensed up as he heard the sound of female crying.

"Penny, you are soiling my shirt, kindly remove yourself from me." Sheldon ordered.

"Sheldon I'm so sorry." Penny began to sob. Sheldon released himself from her grasp and turned round to face the sobbing blonde neighbour from across the hall.

"Perhaps you did the right thing. Maybe one day I will go onto the roof and find the courage." Sheldon whispered. Penny looked up at him in shock.

"Don't say that!" she pleaded.

"Penny, my entire scientific career has come to nothing. Kripke has a greater chance of getting a Nobel Prize than me, and he can't even say it without pronouncing it pwise because of his speech impediment." Sheldon argued.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" Penny asked gently as she steadied her sobs.

"A psychiatrist? Do you really think I would be anywhere other than a psychiatric institution if they knew what went on in the mind of Doctor Sheldon Cooper?" Sheldon asked. Penny swallowed hard.

"Tell me." She whispered.

"No." Sheldon replied and turned back towards the window. He lifted a leg up and climbed over the windowsill.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Penny asked slightly frightened.

"There is a small area which I can stand on outside. I'm not about to throw myself off in front of you." Sheldon said as he lifted the other leg.

"Sheldon, come back inside. Don't go out there on your own!" Penny pleaded. Sheldon moved sideways and along the side of the building.

"Sheldon! Sheldon come back here!" Penny pleaded as she climbed over the windowsill after him. Penny let out a sigh of relief when Sheldon suddenly slumped down into a sitting position.

_Well he can't jump if he's sitting down._

"Tell me Penny. Did you get much for the little clown with the red outfit?" Sheldon asked suddenly as he stared up into the sky. Penny assumed he was probably calculating the exact distance to the nearest visible star.

"I put everything in one job lot so I didn't get an individual price." Penny whispered.

"It was a present from my pop pop just before he died." Sheldon explained. Penny struggled to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Oh no. Not your pop pop." Penny shook her head in disbelief.

"He was the only one who encouraged me in science. I guess he'd be rather disappointed if he saw where I had ended up." Sheldon sighed.

"Don't say that! Your pop pop would have been proud of you, he always would have! Look at your mom, she loves you more than any mom I know!" Penny argued.

"She's forced to. She's my mother. And she tolerates me in the hope that one day I might join her god believing crew and start preaching the bible around Pasadena. Penny, if you had an IQ of 187 you too would realise just what a waste your entire life is." Sheldon replied.

"Don't say that! You've made a great success of your life. So you're not a social person. Who cares? I don't." Penny replied.

"Please. You never miss an opportunity to make fun of me for it." Sheldon replied.

"But that's just our witty banter. I make fun of you for not being social, you make fun of me for not being smart enough to get through community college…it's our thing." Penny replied.

"Maybe it's not the thing that I want. Maybe I'm tired. Of everything." Sheldon brought his knees to his chest and hid his head between them. Sheldon tensed up as she moved closer to him, knelt down, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Penny, I do not care for the invasion of my personal space." Sheldon muttered.

"I'm going to get your stuff back. Whatever I have to do I will do it. But Sheldon please look at me…I need you to promise me that you'll never do anything silly. I love you ya big doofus. Don't ever do anything like that. Do you promise me?" she asked.


	4. How far will you go?

**A/N Thanks for the reviews received so far, I'm enjoying writing this story and hope you're all enjoying reading it. It's particularly nice than the guest trolls who frequented the site before don't seem to be here anymore…atleast not on my stories anyway. "Sheldon and Penny stories are wrong!" well don't read them then idiot! Lol**

**Anyway, moving onto the story…Penny has to do some negotiating…but just how far is she prepared to let those negotiations go?**

Penny slipped cautiously down a side alley, making sure no one was either in front waiting for her, or behind following her. This was probably the worst part of town. Only recently Penny had read an article on the web about a woman being stabbed after two guys set on her. Penny could handle herself, but she still didn't see the point in walking into the situation in the first place. Finally she reached her destination.

*knock knock*

Penny stood awkwardly outside probably the most grotty looking warehouse in Pasadena. There was a long wait. Penny assumed if the owner was inside, he was probably trying to see who was out there before he opened the door. This was the kind of place where you didn't swing the door open first and take an ass beating second voluntarily. The door opened fractionally, then fully.

"Penelope!" a man grinned holding his arms out for a hug.

"It's Penny. I hate my full name." Penny replied.

"It's certainly nice to see you. Now don't leave me waiting. You know our rule when we meet." The man replied gesturing again with his open arms.

"Yes. Like when I came down here before. I've still got the hand print on my ass where you spanked me." Penny muttered dryly.

"That's just me showing affection. You know I care deeply for you Penny." The man argued.

"And let me guess…if I was fat with ginger hair and small boobs…you wouldn't give me the time of day right?" Penny asked.

"Penny, let us not argue. Come on. Just a friendly hug." The man assured her.

Penny reluctantly stepped forward, and shoved him away when she felt his hands "slip" onto her butt.

"It's so nice to see you again Penny. Would you care for a drink?" the man asked.

"Look Pedro, I'm not here for a social visit." Penny said as she closed the door.

"Business? Let me guess…more science fiction stuff?" Pedro asked.

"I'm not selling." Penny replied.

"Shame. I'm making a nice few deals. Are you sure you don't have anything else?" he asked.

"I need the stuff back I sold you." Penny explained. Pedro scoffed.

"You think I'm going to hand all that over? I've got orders for half of it already." Pedro smiled.

"I've got the $200 you gave me, and $40 extra, that's 20% interest, come on!" Penny pleaded. The man leant against a wall and grinned at her.

"Penny, Penny, Penny. You don't understand the way these things work. Had you done any research you would know that any of the items you gave me on its own would be worth considerably more than what I paid you for the entire lot." Pedro replied.

"But you told me the whole lot was worth $200!" Penny argued.

"Of course I did. I'm not going to tell you the real value am I? Where would I make my profit if I bought them for their retail worth?" Pedro asked.

"It's hardly retail Pedro. This isn't exactly a shopping centre is it?" Penny argued.

"This is a lovely little warehouse. It's secluded. I have many people who would like to get their hands on my stock. They would call it a gold star day if they saw me bankrupt." Pedro replied.

"Pedro, come on. I need this stuff back. It wasn't mine to sell." Penny pleaded. Pedro raised his eyebrows.

"I see. Let me guess…you sold your boyfriends stuff and now he won't let you…shall we say…"ride the rollercoaster" until you return it?" he grinned.

"There's no need to be crude! And Sheldon is not my boyfriend." Penny replied.

"Sheldon? What kind of a name is that?" Pedro scoffed.

"It's better than Pedro." Penny bit back.

"Wise business move. Insult the person you're trying to negotiate with." Pedro smiled.

"Pedro, I need that stuff back!" Penny pleaded.

"Penny, I'm not an unreasonable man. I'm going to make you an offer." Pedro replied after a moment. Penny braced herself.

"You can have one item…for the $240 in your hand." Pedro replied.

"The $240 is for everything!" Penny argued. Pedro rubbed his forehead.

"You do not care for listening much do you? The value of these items is way more than what you sold them for. Any one of these items could sell for more than $240…I'm doing you a favour by placing that order on the table. You should be thanking me for my generosity." Pedro replied.

"Alright Pedro, if you want to play it like this. What do I have to do to get all of the stuff back?" Penny asked.

"Ooh!" Pedro shook his head.

"Come on, tell me!" Penny cried impatiently.

"Penny, you couldn't afford all the stuff you originally sold me. Take a look at this batman squirt gun. I have a nerd in Austin who has already expressed an interest in it for $300. Even if you could find the extra $60, you'd have no money left and your beloved Sheldon would hardly be impressed with one item would he? Seems to me you should have thought twice before you screwed him over. Or maybe you were screwing him at the time anyway?" Pedro smirked.

"Don't be disgusting!" Penny replied.

"Oh come on Penny. The fact that you're even still here entertaining me means that Sheldon must mean something to you. The question is…just how far are you willing to go to please him?" Pedro asked.

"What?" Penny asked anxiously.

"Let me be more specific. How far are you willing to go…to please _me_?"


	5. Inappropriate negotiations

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't quite expecting such hatred for the idea of Penny sleeping with Pedro to get Sheldons stuff back. You really don't like that idea huh? lol Will she be able to talk Pedro round? Read on to find out…**

"W…what are you suggesting?" Penny asked, fearful of the answer.

"Oh Penny…I think you can probably guess." Pedro smiled.

"You want me to clean your warehouse?" Penny asked hopefully.

"Ooh. I like the way you think you dirty little minx." Pedro grinned.

"Pedro!" Penny warned.

"No, I can see it now. You in a nice black French Maids outfit? Now there's an image that will last a while. But as nice as that idea is, I think you know that's not what I'm referring to." Pedro grinned.

"I can cook for you?" Penny offered.

"Penny, I remember you telling me before how you nearly poisoned an ex boyfriend with beans on toast. Do you really think I'm going to take that chance?" Pedro scoffed.

"Well…what are you referring to?" Penny asked, her heart beating faster.

"You…me…taking care of 'business'." Pedro grinned.

"What?" Penny asked.

"I can see I'll have to make this clear for you. Sex Penny. You…me…sex." Pedro elaborated.

"You're not serious?" Penny asked, licking her lips nervously. Pedro shrugged.

"Business is a battle of negotiations. How badly do you want whatsisface to get his stuff back?" he asked.

"His name is Sheldon." Penny said weakly.

"Like that matters to me. Penny…you're an attractive woman. I've made that clear to you many times. Now you come to me asking me for a favour…it would seem rude not to reciprocate that favour, would it not?" he asked.

"I…I can't. I'm not single." Penny stammered. Pedro chuckled, which made Pennys insides clench.

"I'm not asking for a marriage proposal Penny. I'm not going to be banging on your door at three in the morning asking for a cuddle. I certainly have no interest in setting up home and going to interior design stores to pick out cushion fabrics. I'm just after a fuck." Pedro explained.

"You're seriously asking me to sleep with you to get the stuff back?" Penny asked in horror.

"That's the value I place on the stock. Now if you want to reduce the importance of the stock in your own mind by refusing to shift out of those cute little panties of yours…then I guess our business negotiations are concluded." Pedro reasoned. Penny swallowed uneasily.

"Think of what you're asking here. You don't really expect me to do that do you?" Penny asked fearfully.

"Penny…you're a pretty girl. Are you seriously telling me you've never slept with someone before for your own material gain?" Pedro asked.

"Never." Penny muttered. Pedro chuckled.

"When you said you were an actress I didn't realise you were _that_ good…you actually said that with a straight face!" Pedro smirked.

"You're sick! You're asking me to prostitute myself for a bunch of stuff that's not even mine! You know what…I can tell the cops." Penny replied. Pedro chuckled again.

"And say what exactly? You stole loverboys things and sold them and now you want them to arrest the person you sold them to? I think you lack the knowledge of the importance of your role in this whole situation. You took the items. You sold stolen property. Sure I could be done for receiving stolen property…but since you didn't make me aware at the time of the sale they were stolen then I will come out of this a lot better than you sweet cheeks." He grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Penny growled.

"I think given my position in this little business transaction I can call you whatever I like. It doesn't have to be like this Penny…you know what I want. Let's seal this deal and your darling loverboy can have his things back. And just think how much he'll make it up to you!" Pedro grinned.

"Sheldon is not like that! He's a lot more decent than a piece of perverted scum like you!" Penny spat.

"Penny, I must warn you, even if you did sleep with me, you might not get ALL the stuff back. I mean you're being very impolite aren't you?" he asked.

"I have to get these things back to him. Please Pedro." Penny begged.

"Oh there it is. The please. The battering of the eyelashes. The puppy dog eyes look. Penny…I think I have made my demands very clear. The question is whether you want to stay in the game." Pedro reasoned. Penny shook her head.

"Please don't make me do this Pedro." She pleaded.

"Penny, there is nothing standing between you and the door. You are free to leave if you're not interested in our little transaction." Pedro shrugged.

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" Penny declared. Pedro sighed, disappointed.

"Very well Penny. I'll have a lot of fun selling his things." Pedro replied pointing to the door.

"They are his things! You don't know what they mean to him! Pedro, if you knew what they meant to him! You don't have to do this! Be the nice guy Pedro!" Penny pleaded. Pedro rose his eyebrows at her.

"Nice guy? You're saying I'm not a nice guy? All I asked is that you sleep with me. It's not like I asked you to murder anyone." Pedro shrugged.

"Pedro, please don't sell his things! I can get more money! Somehow! Just please don't sell his things!" Penny replied.

"Penny, I don't want the money. I want you. Or to be more precise…your body. Tell me Penny…what price do you put on that?" he asked.

"I'm not a street whore you can just buy!" Penny argued.

"Evidently not. But unless you have some other idea of interest to me then you're not getting the stuff." Pedro replied. Penny swallowed hard.

"Do you…have a camera?" she asked hesitantly.

"What did you have in mind?" Pedro asked, his interest peaked.

"I think we can come to some mutual agreement." Penny replied reluctantly.


End file.
